


Et peut-être

by Aelig



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Ils avaient été enfants, seuls au-dessus des flammes, à répéter cette litanie qui restait gravée en leur mémoire ; et même des années plus tard, ces mots franchissaient toujours leurs lèvres glacées par le froid russe. - Drabble, PruHun.





	Et peut-être

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
> J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Un petit drabble sur l'un de mes couples favoris d'Hetalia, le PruHun ! :D
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Elle se sentait tellement perdue, tellement seule, et soudainement si craintive, parfois, perdue dans cette grande maison russe. Elle observait les gens autour d'elle qui semblait répéter une chorégraphie bien rythmée ; et alors elle tremblait, un peu, doucement. Et alors lui apparaissait, devant elle, avec son sourire doux et ses yeux brillant, et il murmurait, constamment, comme une douce mélodie jamais oubliée.

« Erzsi... Erzsi... »

Et ce prénom presque effacé de sa mémoire revenait, doucement, comme voulant hanter le souvenir quelconque de deux enfants blottit l'un contre l'autre à la lueur d'un feu, yeux dans les yeux, répétant toujours cette même litanie, ces mêmes surnoms qui leurs dévoraient les lèvres.

« Erzsi... Gil... »

Et puis alors que les autres continuaient leur chorégraphie lui s'approchait, et lui prenait la main, et lui souriait toujours, toujours en l'appelant, comme avant, quand elle était le petit Erzsi, la jeune Erzsébet, Elizaveta pour tout le monde – plus simple, tellement plus simple. Et alors elle arrêtait de trembler ; et peut-être qu'elle lui souriait, parfois aussi – parce qu'il était là, encore, que sa présence lui faisait du bien, simplement du bien. Parce qu'il tenait bon alors elle ferait pareil. Parce que tant que Gil serait là elle serait toujours Erzsi. Ils s'échapperaient de l'hiver russe, ils briseront les murs et les armées si il le fallait – mais leurs yeux pétilleraient de nouveaux, leurs sourires se feront échos, leurs mains resteront liées. Parce qu'ils le méritaient. Parce qu'ils voulaient goûter à la paix.

Et peut-être parce qu'ils s'aimaient, aussi.

**Author's Note:**

> Plein de bisous sur vous, portez-vous bien ! <3


End file.
